


A Sweet, Old Fashioned Notion

by LighthouseFeminism



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: AU - They met at the bar, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Kat was a weak top in the other one so I'm compensating, Light Bondage, Mega Top!Kat, Not quite PWP, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, fwb to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseFeminism/pseuds/LighthouseFeminism
Summary: When Kat opened the door, she could feel all the eyes on her. She kept walking and pretended not to notice.This wasn’t the first time Kat had been to a lesbian bar of course. She’d had quite a few watering holes around town, but she had just moved and all her old spots weren’t worth the hassle of a ride every time she wanted to go get a drink. So she figured she'd try one a few blocks from her new apartment.





	1. There's A Name For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I finally started writing something other than 'Please, Listen to your Followers'!
> 
> People seemed interested in me writing another smut fic so I went ahead and did exactly that. This one is... a little more explicitly sexual than the last one...  
> (Be gentle, I still don't know how to do smut.)
> 
> Chapter Titles and Fic Title are from Tina Turner's "What's Love Got To Do With It?"

When Kat opened the door, she could feel all the eyes on her. She kept walking and pretended not to notice.

This wasn’t the first time Kat had been to a lesbian bar of course. She’d had quite a few watering holes around town, but she had just moved and all her old spots weren’t worth the hassle of a ride  _ every time _ she wanted to go get a drink. So she figured she'd try one a few blocks from her new apartment. 

Kat had always loved the experience of going to a new bar. There was all of the faces, all of the stories and experiences. On one hand, Kat loved that each bar had its own sort of community and history and that all these women had a space they could just exist in. On the other, more relevant hand, Kat loved to see all the gorgeous women she’d get to make her way through. And, of course, there was all the attention. Kat was a new face, and that meant a lot of interested parties would find their way to her all night, but it was more than that.

Kat’s first girlfriend had once told her that she had this “aura” about her that was magnetic. Whenever she went to gay spaces she got  _ looks _ , and Kat had grown to love it. So she’d learned to flaunt it, to show it off, to wrap people around her little finger and get what she wanted with it. And she’d gotten good.

Tonight Kat had decided to wear a long black dress with slits on both sides to show off her legs and a jacket that she wore around her elbows. A couple feet into the bar and she knew she’d chosen well. No one had spoken to her yet of course. No one needed to, not yet anyway.

Taking her time, she sized up the place. Homey, a good selection, a couple pool tables, and a sizable dance floor. Overall a little crowded for a bar as small as it was, but you didn’t get to be choosy with bars like these.

Kat worked her gaze around the room, finding potential matches and making sure to catch their eye. By the time she managed to squeeze her way up to the bar, the bartender had already slid a glass up to her. She rose her eyebrow and he pointed to the other end of the bar, where a woman with shaved sides and a ponytail held up two fingers.

Kat beckoned to her before catching the straw in her mouth.

  
  


After ponytail, there was almost a non-stop train of women. Each of them bought her a drink of some kind before coming to talk. Some were non-alcoholic, most were not. After almost an hour Kat decided to make her way to the dance floor before she got too drunk to dance.

Kat didn’t recognize the song that was playing, but all the beats were so syncopated that Kat managed to just melt into the crowd as it swayed and rolled and jumped. Kat let herself get lost in the rhythm and the heat of the bodies pressed together.

Through the thrumming of the dance floor, Kat managed to catch a woman’s eye from across the floor. She was beautiful, gorgeous curls framing her face much like Kat’s. She was staring intently, mid drink, and Kat could feel a spark of energy in their gaze. At least, until she got hip-checked and nearly fell on her face. A hand shot out and caught her arm, stopping her before she hit the ground.

Kat was entirely ready to bitch out the woman for not watching where she was going until Kat looked up and was suddenly face-to-face with a gorgeous woman and her words died in her mouth. Despite herself, Kat could feel a little skip in her heartbeat.

The woman was wearing a deep green hijab that matched her outfit, all earthy tones. Kat opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, unsure of what to say. Instead, the other woman spoke, almost yelling to be heard over the music.

“I’m so sorry, I should have been aware of my surroundings.”

She pulled Kat back to even footing and Kat flattened her dress.

“How about you repay me with a name?” Kat said, recovering from her almost spill. The woman bit her lip and looked Kat up and down.

“I don’t think so. I know your type and it’s not what I’m looking for.” She crossed her arms and looked at Kat, but she didn’t turn away. There was a flicker in her eyes like she was issuing a challenge. Kat accepted with a smirk. 

The music transitioned and a plan started forming in Kat’s head. Kat leaned in closer to the woman, and her grin widened when the woman didn’t pull back.

“Maybe I could change your mind.”

The first notes of Hayley Kiyoko’s  _ Feelings  _ played, and Kat mouthed the words. The woman rolled her eyes with a smile and turned around, but Kat snuck her way through the crowd, mouthing the words to the song whenever the woman looked Kat’s direction.

The woman took a turn and Kat cut her off, ending up in front of her again. Kat grabbed the woman’s hand and put it on her shoulder, leading the way through the crowd. When Kat released, her hand, the woman kept it there. 

Kat spun around again and leaned in, pressing her forehead against the woman’s. Kat swayed with the music, her hands on the woman’s hips. The corner of Kat’s lips just barely brushed against hers, and Kat pulled back just an inch. The woman’s mouth followed her instinctively until they finally met in the middle.

Their kiss deepened as their bodies moved in sync, rolling and swaying with the song. The sweet taste of fruit on Adena’s lips was delicious and Kat was sure she’d never get enough of it. Kat licked at Adena’s mouth and she opened, letting Kat’s tongue swirl around her own. As the song came to a close the two broke apart, reluctantly, and rest their foreheads against one another, panting, eyes locked.

“Adena,” The woman said, barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

A wicked grin grew on Kat’s face and she leaned in.

“Kat.”

  
  
  


Kat backed into her door, bouncing it open with her ass as she focused on her tongue in Adena’s mouth. The shorter woman wrapped her arms around Kat’s neck, forcing her closer. Kat swiped at her door and missed, and then missed again until she finally caught the door with her fingertips and flung it closed with a bang before she slammed Adena up against it. Adena’s breath left her lungs and Kat drank in the sweetness of it. She gave Adena a couple seconds to catch her breath before diving back in, forcing her leg between Adena’s thighs with a grunt. 

Adena broke the kiss, letting out a trembling sigh, and Kat moved to start attacking her neck. Kat slipped her hands around Adena’s waist, grabbing a handful of ass in her fingers and eliciting a gasp from Adena. Adena wrapped her legs around Kat’s waist, and Kat pinned her against the door with the full weight of her body.

“Kat, please…” Adena said between breaths.

“What is it babygirl? What do you need?” Kat purred in her ear. 

“You,” Adena whimpered, “I need you, now.” 

“Is that so...” Kat said with a devilish smile, as she pulled Adena back towards the bed. Kat spun and threw Adena down on the mattress before crawling up after her. 

Kat unbuttoned Adena’s shirt and kissed her way up her sternum. Adena ran her hands up Kat’s biceps, curling her fingers into Kat’s hair and interrupting Kat to pull her in for a kiss. Kat let her, pressing deep, languid kisses to Adena’s lips before she grabbed Adena’s hands and laced their fingers together. Kat broke the kiss and, just for a moment, her natural bravado faded.

“Do you trust me, darling?”

Adena looked at her, surprised at the sudden change of tone. Panting, she seemed to consider for a moment before speaking.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that...”

“Just a little bit of silk. No chains, no whips, no anything else.” 

Adena was silent for a moment before nodding.

“Good.” Kat smiled, slipping back into her swagger, “Take this off,” Kat said, pulling at the straps on Adena’s bra, “and put your hands on the headboard.” 

Kat slid off of Adena and pulled a bin out from under her bed, opening it up and rifling through it. Adena watched as she fumbled to get her top and hijab off before dutifully moving her hands to the headboard. Kat finally found what she was looking for underneath one of her strap-ons, and stood up. Adena looked at her, impressed.

“That’s quite a collection-”

“Stop talking.” 

Adena’s mouth shut so fast that Kat swore she could hear her teeth click together. Kat sauntered over and straddled Adena again, tying a silk band around Adena’s wrist.

“Safeword is  _ pineapple _ . Nod if you understand.” Kat said as she tied the band to the headboard, tight but not uncomfortable, and moved to do the same with Adena’s other hand. Adena nodded and Kat smiled, bending down to Adena’s mouth. “Good girl.” 

Kat placed a lazy kiss on her lips and then drew back slowly. Adena strained her neck to follow until her arms were stopped in their place by the silk. Kat’s grinned as Adena opened her eyes and realized what Kat was doing. Kat hid her smile by pressing a kiss to Adena’s collarbone and then trailing downwards. 

“So pretty... “ Kat said as she raked her trimmed nails down the sides of Adena’s ribs, making the smaller woman shiver. “And all for me…” Kat slipped down Adena’s torso, grabbing at Adena’s breasts as Kat kissed just below her bellybutton. Adena sucked air in through her teeth and bit her lip to keep from speaking. Kat smiled and undid Adena’s pants, pulling Adena’s panties down with them and ditching her own in the process. 

Adena was soaking wet already, and Kat had half a mind to stop teasing her and devour her on the spot, but Kat resisted the urge. She knew what she was doing. She could make Adena wait.

Kat kissed a trail down Adena’s legs until she reached the calf and pulled out another pair of silk bands, tying Adena’s ankles to the posts at the end of Kat’s bed. Adena looked down at Kat, her pupils blown out, breathing unsteady. 

“Patience, pretty girl,” Kat said, rolling her hairband off her wrist and tying her hair back in a ponytail. Settling down, Kat licked her way up Adena’s thighs, delighting in Adena’s groans and the sound of her headboard straining to hold Adena’s arms in place. Kat wiped her index and middle finger around the edge of Adena’s entrance, gathering the wetness on her fingers as Adena’s breathing descended into choked gasps.

“Mmmm…” Kat hummed in satisfaction, playing with the wetness between her fingers before circling around Adena’s clit, just close enough to tease her. Adena bit her lip and strained against the silk around her ankles, huffing when she was unable to budge them. Kat let out a sigh.

“I  _ was  _ going to see how long you’d last like this… but you’ve been such a good girl that I think you deserve a reward. Don’t you agree?”

Adena nodded her head furiously. 

Kat smiled and maintained eye contact as she made her first, long stroke up Adena’s sex with her tongue. Kat savored the way she tasted, the way she moaned, the way she pulled at the silk to no avail. Kat dragged her nails up Adena’s chest as she licked again, pinching Adena’s nipples between her fingers before rolling them gently. 

Above her, Kat could hear Adena’s breathing picking up and the wood and silk straining to hold Adena back. Without looking, Kat reached behind her and untied the silk attached to one of the bedposts before doing the same with the other. In an instant, Adena’s thighs were around her ears and Kat was pushed even deeper into Adena’s heat. 

Kat picked up the pace, sliding a finger into Adena, and then another as she continued her relentless assault. Adena’s walls started fluttering and her thrusts fell out of time with Kat’s fingers and Kat knew what came next.

“I want to hear you scream my name. I want everyone to know.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Adena’s breath hitched higher and higher until her walls tightened and she cried out, “KAT!”

Kat fixed her mouth over Adena’s slit, drinking and swallowing every last ounce of her wetness, feeling the slick dripping down her chin until Adena’s limbs finally went limp and her body stilled.

Kat brushed Adena’s legs off of her shoulders and crawled up her body, licking the remaining slick off of her lips. Kat stretched her jaw a couple times before wiping Adena’s arousal off of her mouth with the back of her hand. Leaning in, Kat pressed a casual kiss to Adena’s lips, humming pleasantly when Adena reciprocated lazily. Still breathing heavy, Adena broke the kiss and looked up at Kat with a twinkle in her eye.

“How did I do?”

“So good,” Kat smirked and placed a couple of feather-light kisses to Adena’s still-tender throat. “Such a good girl for me.” Kat nuzzled into Adena’s neck, letting the woman catch her breath before pulling back again. 

“Although,” Kat said, tilting her head as if she was thinking. “I only said you could say my name. But I heard some curses in there…” Kat shifted her weight to her knees as she was straddling Adena’s waist. “I might have to punish you for that.”

When Kat shifted forward, her knees framing Adena’s head, she was met with a spark of recognition and a nod of approval. As Kat adjusted herself over Adena’s mouth, she reached over and untied the silk from the headboard, leaving the bands around Adena’s wrists.

“Still no touching. If you need to stop, tap on of my foot and I’ll get up. Understand?”

“Yes, mam-”

“That's enough out of you,” Kat lowered herself onto the woman’s face before she could finish, eliciting a surprised grunt from Adena that vibrated along Kat’s lower lips. Kat let out a moan, grabbing the headboard for support. Adena jumped in quickly, penetrating Kat with her tongue quick and deep and drawing ungodly moans from Kat as she did. 

Kat steadied herself against the headboard as the sensations of Adena’s mouth made her hips buck involuntarily. When that didn’t help, Kat gave in and started rolling her hips up against the woman’s mouth, throwing her head back at the incredible mix of Adena’s tongue and the friction of her chin. 

Suddenly, Adena’s arms looped around Kat’s legs and pulled her tighter to Adena’s mouth, where she managed to dig deeper with her tongue. Kat’s head fell forward and she caught herself above the headboard. Her breath hitched with each stroke, the heat pooling between her legs only growing as she inched closer to the edge. 

Kat’s left hand stayed on the headboard for support while her right shot down to tangle in Adena’s hair, pulling her up in time with Kat’s thrusts. Kat’s head bounced around as she rode Adena’s face, and she could feel her hair tie coming loose but she didn’t care.

“Fuck,” Kat choked out between moans, her head bobbing in time with her thrusts as she felt the heat in her stomach beginning to tense up. Her hips started bucking irregularly until she finally stopped trying to control them and she came with a gasp. 

Her fingers pulled Adena’s head deeper into her core and Adena obliged, licking her again and again as Kat rode out her orgasm. Kat hadn’t realized how hard she was squeezing Adena’s head with her thighs until she finally collapsed forward onto the headboard and her muscles relaxed.

Kat lifted a trembling leg to get off of Adena’s face and settled down on the bed beside her.

“What happened to no touching?”

“You certainly didn’t seem to mind,” Adena said, wiping her mouth off with a smirk. Kat squinted her eyes at Adena.

“I’ll let it slide.”

“What are you going to do, punish me some more?” Adena said with a roll of her eyes. A wicked grin grew on Kat’s face and suddenly the sultry tone in her voice was back in full force.

“I’m not done with you just yet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it! If people enjoy I'll turn this into a multichapter FWB-to-Lovers fic.
> 
>  
> 
> @lighthousefeminism on tumblr


	2. There's a Phrase That Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat runs into Adena again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. It's been a while. Thought I'd lost interest but seeing the continuing shitshow that is TBT social media, I got too upset that our girls were given the short end of the stick. So I'm back, for now.
> 
>  Shoutout to everyone who commented on my fics! you were all so nice to see the support, and I hope I can give you what you've been waiting for!
> 
> This is very extremely smutty. I legit had to stop a couple of times while writing this.  
> Enjoy.

Kat wasn’t the type to get attached when it came to hookups. Even without her allure and her proclivity for sex, she just didn’t catch feelings. Kat knew what she was doing. She had rules for this kind of thing.

 **1\. No last names, No nicknames.** There’s no reason to learn more than you need. You don’t shout last names during sex.  
**2\. No callbacks.** If you’re going to sleep with someone again, give it some time. Find some other matches and circle back later if you want.  
**3\. Keep it light on pillow talk.** If she has the energy to talk after you’re done, you haven’t done it right.

That was enough to keep herself in check. Adena was not an exception.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what, you’re just planning to run into her?” Sutton shouted over the music as Kat took her first shots of the night.

“It’s not like she’s the only option tonight. But if she’s here I wanted another shot at her.”

“Hasn’t it only been, like, a week? I thought you had your list thing.” Sutton said, taking a sip of her martini.

“It’s been like a week and a half, it’s fine. I’m just looking for a workout and she’s the only girl here who could keep up with me.”

Sutton didn’t say anything but gave Kat a look and Kat had to defend herself.

“Hey, I’ve done it before and nothing bad happened. That girl Alicia a couple months back? I hit her up twice in the same week.”

“Was Alicia the one with the really good cheekbones?”

“Yeah, and she had a mouth on her,” Kat said, smirking at the memory.

“You said you were gonna give her my number,” Sutton said, pouting.

“I told you, I never saw her again!”

Sutton rolled her eyes and finished her martini. Before she could set her glass down, another was slid up beside her by the bartender. When she looked to him he nodded down the bar, where a dark-skinned woman with a pixie cut gave a curt nod. Not looking away from the woman, Sutton stood up and flattened her dress. Kat looked between them and nodded to herself.

“Go get some, girl.”

“I’m gonna go get some, girl.” Sutton said, grabbing her new glass and walking around Kat to the other woman, and then throwing over her shoulder, “Good luck with your workout!”

Kat watched Sutton sit down with the woman, watched all the little quirks her friend had when she was talking to a pretty girl she liked. She tucked stray hairs behind her ear, she laughed a little louder, she rubbed her forefinger and thumb together.

It was cute. Sutton would joke that Kat’s tell was the bedroom eyes she gave every gay woman she met, but truthfully Kat didn’t know what her tells were. She knew she had some — everyone did, she was no exception. It’d just been so long that she didn’t know what it looked like. What it felt like.

A woman sat down next to Kat in the spot Sutton had just vacated and ordered a drink. Kat pretended not to notice the way the woman’s eyes flickered up at her. Kat turned to talk to the woman, but immediately a flash of maroon caught her eye further down the bar. Kat stood up, using her heels to peer over everyone’s heads until she spotted what she was looking for.

Adena wore a dark red hijab with a similarly colored suit. She stood at the edge of the bar, waiting for one of the bartenders to be free, and Kat found herself fighting off a grin. She waved over the nearest bartender.

“Whatever she’s getting, it’s on me,” Kat said, pointing over to Adena. The bartender smiled and nodded, sneaking his way to the other side of the bar. Kat watched as they spoke and a look of confusion crossed Adena’s face before the bartender motioned towards her. Kat gave her a little wave and she could see Adena playfully roll her eyes from across the bar. Kat tilted her head in question and Adena stared for a moment before motioning for Kat to come over.

“Imagine meeting you here,” Kat said, taking a sip of her drink as she approached.

“Imagine,” Adena said, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you said this wasn't going to be a thing.”

“Hey now, who said anything like that? I'm just getting a pretty girl a drink.” Kat said, feigning innocence. When Adena's cheeks went flush at the familiar compliment, Kat knew she had her.

“And why do I feel like it's more than that with you?” Adena asked, folding her arms.

“I don't know _what_ you're talking about,” Kat said, faking offense.

 

* * *

 

Kat crashed through her doorway once again, Adena’s thighs in her hands as she spun them around and caught the door after it bounced off the wall. Slamming it closed, Kat had to focus very hard on walking them to the bed as Adena was intent on attacking Kat’s lips with her own.

Eventually, Kat’s legs hit the edge of her bed and she fell onto her ass, bouncing on the mattress. Adena unhooked her legs from Kat’s waist and moved to kneel above her, pulling Kat’s face up to her own.

She tasted just as good as last time, peach club soda still on her tongue, but Kat didn’t let that distract her. She grabbed Adena’s hips and pulled her down to Kat’s lap, causing Adena to exhale and break the kiss briefly. Kat took advantage of the moment and began attacking her neck again, in the spot beneath her chin from last time.

Adena’s eyes drifted closed and she moaned as she let Kat take control, rolling her hips against Kat’s legs in a desperate search for friction.

“What do you say,” Kat said as she peppered kisses along Adena’s neck, “we amp this up?”

“What did you have in mind?” Adena said, panting as her hand pressed Kat closer to her throat. Kat wrapped her hand around Adena’s waist and flipped them, pinning Adena to the bed with Kat between her legs and nipping at her neck.

“How about I strap up?”

Adena opened her mouth but her words got caught in her throat, and instead she nodded frantically.

“Words?” Kat said, moving away from Adena's neck.

“Yes, yeah.” Adena cleared her throat before confirming again. “Yeah.”

Kat smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before getting up. She grabbed the waist of Adena’s pants and tugged. “Get these off.”

Adena didn’t have to be told twice. Kat got up from the bed and slid off her tights as she took out her bin of toys. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for; a comfortable harness and a simple, shaped dildo. Behind her, Kat could hear Adena frantically undoing her shirt and pants and she smirked to herself. _Someone_ was feeling eager.

It didn’t take Kat long to strap in — she’d done it so much that it was practically second nature at this point. When she finished, she grabbed a little bottle of lube and slid the bin beneath her bed with her foot.

Adena had managed to remove everything except her underwear and bra, and was sitting at the end of the bed, cheeks flush. Kat squeezed a little lube into her hand before setting the bottle on the floor. Kat rubbed her hands together, making sure to warm up the lubricant before spreading it liberally along the shaft of the dildo as she slowly made her way to the bed.

Adena reached behind her, undoing her bra hastily as Kat approached, maintaining eye contact as she did. Adena moved backwards up the bed, Kat following her on hands and knees, refusing to break her gaze. Adena brought her legs up to her chest to take off her panties, but Kat looped her fingers in the hem, pulling them down herself. Kat dragged her lubed hands up Adena’s thighs and spread them, making Adena shudder in anticipation.

Kat crawled up Adena’s body and caught Adena’s lips in a long, slow kiss. She pressed her full weight on top Adena and Kat could feel the shape of the dildo pressed between their bodies. Kat let one hand wander to her lover’s core, slipping in a couple fingers and eliciting a moan from Adena mid-kiss.

Kat broke away just a little to press a trail of kisses to Adena’s ear, catching the lobe in her teeth and pulling gently.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yes,” Adena nodded, letting out an uneven breath before she continued, “please.”

Kat smiled at the desperation in her voice, and bent down, kissing lower and lower as she raked her short nails down Adena’s sides. Kat sat back, grabbing the dildo and spreading the lube again before lining up the head with Adena’s heat.

Kat went slowly at first, to make sure that Adena was ready, but mostly to tease her. Adena pinched her nipples between her fingers as Kat thrust in at an infuriating pace, until Kat could hear Adena whining to herself. Kat leaned forward again, over Adena’s chest, as she thrust suddenly. Adena’s hands shot to Kat’s back as she moaned, pulling Kat closer as she pounded into her.

The moans coming from Adena were music to Kat, especially hearing her lover’s out of breath panting right in her ear. Kat quickly found a satisfying rhythm and Adena rolled her body in time with the thrusts. The sound of skin on skin was only rivaled by the sound of the bedsprings each time Kat pounded Adena into the mattress.

Kat could feel the pressure from the strap rubbing pleasantly against her clit with every thrust but it was just enough to be unsatisfying, to keep her just at the edge. Kat could tell Adena was getting close, and she made a decision.

Kat sat up, to Adena’s confusion.

“Hands and knees,” Kat commanded, and Adena knew what she meant immediately. As soon as she was in position, Kat grabbed Adena’s hips and pulled them back together, causing another indecent moan from Adena. Kat leaned forward and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling Adena’s head back as she moved into her from behind.

The sound of the bedspring had been replaced by the noise of the headboard hitting the wall, and Kat was extra glad there weren’t any neighbors on that side. The feeling of the strap on her clit was more intense in this position and Kat could feel her own orgasm building as Adena’s thrusts fell out of time.

“Kat…” Adena said between moans, “Kat, I’m…”

“I know, pretty girl, I know.” Kat released her hand in Adena’s hair and moved down to rub herself as she got closer and closer. Adena’s hair fell messily on her shoulders and she bent over, face on the ground as she stuck her ass up for Kat to get a better angle.

Adena came with a cry of Kat’s name moments before Kat herself felt herself contracting. Kat kept circling her clit until her muscles tensed and she came.

Kat pulled out and quickly undid the strap before falling on top of Adena. Kat wrapped her arms around Adena underneath her and she could feel Adena humming at the action.

“With stamina like that, you should be an athlete of some kind.”

“Track and field baby. I may not do much anymore but I’ve found other ways to keep my cardio up.”

“Mmmmm, I can see that.” Adena laughed into the sheets and Kat couldn’t help but laugh along. “You wouldn’t happen to have something a little less… intense, would you? I think I might have trouble walking after that.”

Kat hummed and moved Adena’s hair to give her a kiss at the nape of her neck.

“I think I have just the thing. You ready again?” Kat said, rolling off of Adena’s back to let her sit up.

“With you? Faster than I’d like to admit.” Adena said with a gentle laugh that made the hair on Kat’s neck stand up a little. Kat sat down at the top of her bed, her back resting on the headboard.

“Here,” Kat said, patting the space between her legs. Adena sat in Kat’s lap and Kat ghosted her fingers around Adena’s waist, making her shudder. Adena kept a grip on Kat’s legs as Kat slid feather-light fingers across her skin. She traced the outline of Adena’s breasts as she applied a little pressure, forcing Adena to lean back and put her weight on Kat and the headboard. Adena let out a breathy laugh at the sensation of Kat’s fingers running along her ribs until Kat nibbled at Adena’s ear and her breath caught in her throat.

Kat continued nibbling at Adena’s ear as her hands trailed down to Adena’s core. One hand began rubbing light circles around Adena’s clit while the other traced her entrance. Adena’s mouth opened silently as Kat slipped a finger inside, and then another. Kat moved her mouth to Adena’s neck, nipping and making Adena gasp before kissing and sucking the spot she’d bit.

“Mmmm,” Kat hummed into the crook of Adena’s neck, “relax pretty girl. Let me take care of you.” Kat moves her hand away from Adena’s clit up to one of her breasts, squeezing lightly. Adena let out a shaky breath and let herself go limp, falling further into Kat’s embrace. “There we go, pretty girl. I’ve got you.” Kat whispered into Adena’s ear as she slipped another finger into Adena’s heat and pulled another whimper from her.

Kat traced the edges of one of her nipples and she could feel them getting almost uncomfortably hard. Adena gave a hoarse moan as Kat’s other hand brushed up against a tight little nerve cluster inside her and Kat smiled into Adena’s shoulder. Kat circled around the nerves and Adena moaned, Kat, pinched it lightly between her fingers and Adena bit her lip and inhaled sharply.

Kat started mixing the sensations together, playing with Adena’s sensations like a puppeteer. Kat toyed with her, extracting moans and heavy breathing, pushing all the right buttons until her toes are curling out of control and her hands are wandering trying to find something to do, anything that would let her release.

“Are you close, pretty girl?” Kat murmured as she tugged on Adena’s ear with her teeth. Adena was holding her breath, nodding frantically. “Mhm? You are?” Kat pinched at the nerves in Adena’s core and Adena let out a breathy moan, reaching behind her to grab a hold of the headboard. “I know it’s hard, but you have to say something or I can’t let you come, baby.”

Kat brings her other hand to draw frustratingly slow circles around Adena’s clit and Adena’s legs tensed up.

“Yes, yes, yes, please Kat, I’m so close, please.”

Kat smiled and she picked up the pace rubbing the nerves inside her as Adena began to come undone.

“Oh, good girl, such a good girl for me. Let go for me, baby. Let go, pretty girl.” Kat kept humming in her ear as Adena’s walls fluttered around her fingers and Adena fell apart in her lap.

Kat let Adena slump down from her lap, pulling Adena’s head to lay on her breast as she caught her breath. “Good girl.”

It took a few minutes for Adena to come back down. When she did, she sat up and looked at Kat, hair stuck to her face at awkward angles in a way that made Kat want to go another round right away.

“Is max your only setting?” Adena said, not bothering to fix her hair.

“I don’t half-ass anything if that’s your question.”

“I think I’m learning that,” Adena said, pulling Kat into a soft kiss that turned hungry, like always.

 

* * *

 

“You know, it’s pretty late. You can spend the night if you like.” Kat said, pouring a cup of water in her panties and a loose t-shirt.

“Oh no, I’m not falling for that,” Adena says, finally getting her pants back on. “That’s not how this works.”

“ _‘This’_ doesn’t work any one way, but if you think that I kick people out at one in the morning, you really have no idea how _‘this’_ works,” Kat said, taking a drink and setting it down on the counter.

“I really shouldn’t have done this. You were good-”

“Good?” Kat said, arching an eyebrow. Adena smiles at the cockiness and rolls her eyes.

“You were _great_ , but this isn’t my thing. I’m not this kind of person, I’m trying to find a date.”

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” Kat says, squinting her eyes. Adena stopped putting her shoe on to squint at Kat for the comment.

“Regardless, two one night stands was a bad idea.”

“Well, why don’t we turn this bad idea into a bad habit?” Kat said before she even really knows what it is she’s saying. Adena looks like she is about to speak but Kat quickly recovers. “I mean, this doesn’t have to be anything, but I think we could both use some more. I got a lot to give and, no offense, it seems like you can take it.”

Adena glares at her from the foot of the bed, silently. Kat raises her eyebrows and shrugs.

“What would this mean?” Adena said, kicking off the one shoe she’d put on. Kat focused very hard on not beaming at her.

“Nothing binding. We swap numbers, then, if one of us is feeling it, we hit each other up. One of us not interested? No harm no foul. But if we’re up to it? You get to blow off a little steam, I don’t have to go pay thirty dollars for drinks at a bar to find someone interested.”

Adena went quiet again as she sat for a moment at the end of the bed.

“And I can call it off whenever?”

“Any time.”

“Even if it’s just because I’m not interested?”

“Whatever reason.”

“And when it’s done, it’s done?”

“The minute you say it’s over,” Kat says, snapping her fingers, “I lose your number. Only way you hear from me is if you call me yourself.”

Adena went silent again, looking intently at the hardwood beneath her feet. Slowly, she got up and stuck out her hand. Kat looked at it questioningly before shaking it. Adena nodded.

“We have a deal.”

Kat grinned.

 

**1\. No last names, No nicknames.**

**~~2. No callbacks.~~ **

**3\. Keep it light on pillow talk.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle with me, it's been a few months since I've written this sort of thing.
> 
> Side note: i'm not sure what kinda sex to do next chapter (though i have the plot already). If anyone has suggestions, anon me  
>  
> 
> @lighthousefeminism on tumblr (if anyone is still there)  
> @yourlocalbard on twitter


End file.
